When Things Go Wrong
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: When things go wrong for the Digidestined they really go wrong and people can die ... This is an alternative one-shot ending to Better the Devil You Know. Takari, Sorato, Kenyako and minor Koumi.


**When Things Go Wrong**

**(Alternative ending to Better the Devil You Know)**

Hello everyone. I decided to come up with this alternative one-shot ending to Better the Devil You Know after thinking over how I wanted the actual fic to end. I completely ruled out this idea for the end because … well you will find out when you read this one-shot.

It splits off from the Better the Devil You Know storyline after chapter 16. Basically the events of chapter 17 change the outcome of the ongoing battle between TK and Neodevimon. I don't know if it is a good idea or not to read Better the Devil You Know before reading this but it probably will explain a few things. Also, I don't think it will contain any spoilers for my planned ending to Better the Devil You Know because it will definitely not end like this.

The couples in this fic will be Takari, Sorato, Kenyako and a hint of Koumi.

Anyway, it is time for me to give you the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted thing I mention in this story. If I did then there would be a third adventure season.

I'm sorry about the outcome of this one-shot but - like I said above - I will not be ending Better the Devil You Know like this. This is what would happen if TK failed to beat Neodevimon …

* * *

><p>The sunlight poured through Izzy's bedroom window and bounced off the white walls and sky blue carpet. The room was immaculately clean for a teen boy's bedroom as there was no dirty washing or unorganised school work anywhere. It was probably for the best considering it was now the main meeting place for the Digidestined, who were all sat around the room and waiting for the latest meeting to begin.<p>

Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi sat on the blue bedcovers of Izzy's wooden bed with their Digimon sat by their feet. Sora and Matt both had their arms around each other in a tight embrace as they tried to calm the nerves of one another. Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, TK and Cody sat on the opposite side of the room on the floor with their Digimon sitting in front of them. Ken and Yolei were in a similar position to Sora and Matt. Izzy sat in his computer chair, with Tentomon sitting next to him on his computer desk.

Tai and Agumon stood in front of Izzy's computer and they were going to take their usual role of being the Leaders of the Digidestined and Digimon. A mixed expression of apprehension and regret was etched across both Tai's and Agumon's faces. They both knew what they were going to suggest was not going to go down well with certain members of the team but they both knew that this had to be done.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to say this," Tai's tone reflected the emotions shown by his facial features. "All of us are going to have to go into the Digital World and fight Neodevimon."

"No, you can't!" TK immediately protested. The blonde boy's sapphire eyes fixed on his older friend and gave him a stern glare. "Neodevimon will kill you. He'll pick us off one by one."

"We don't have a choice, TK," Tai sternly replied, meeting the younger teen's stare. "Neodevimon's darkness has nearly covered all of File Island and that means most of our Digimon can't digivolve to help out if we are needed."

"Then leave it to me and Patamon," the Digidestined of Hope shot back in an exasperated tone. "Patamon can still digivolve in the zone of darkness and that means we can still keep fighting without any of you guys putting yourselves in danger. As I've said before, all of you going into the Digital World to fight Neodevimon is exactly what he wants because he will kill all of you and make me watch all of it."

"And I can go and help TK if he needs it," Kari added as she placed her right hand on TK's left shoulder in a gesture of support. "Gatomon can digivolve in the darkness created by Neodevimon too."

TK glanced over to Kari and gave his secret girlfriend a smile that showed his gratitude to her for taking his side over her brother's. The two teens had started dating a few weeks back but they had decided it was best to keep their relationship a secret because they were frightened of what their friends and brothers would think to them being together. So far only Patamon and Gatomon knew about them.

Kari returned the smile and gave TK a look which told him that she would support him no matter what. She then moved her eyesight back to her older brother. Tai had given her a glare that suggested he wasn't pleased with her openly opposing him and she could tell he had already made his decision on what he was going to do.

"This is the last chance we have of all of us being able to fight Neodevimon," Tai continued with his point. "And that means it could be the last chance we all have to beat him."

"Magnaangemon can beat him, Tai," TK continued to argue. "Just give us more time."

"We don't have anymore time," Tai shot back almost angrily. "This is the last chance we have for all of us to fight Neodevimon. If we don't do anything then his darkness will takeover all of File Island and stop most of our Digimon from digivolving. That means he has a base from where he can attack other parts of the Digital World and we wouldn't be able to fight back. Then he can build his powers and possibly even come to this world and kill us here."

"I'm not going to let that happen," TK's voice rose as his anger crept into his tone. "Magnaangemon will beat Neodevimon and soon too. We get closer every time we fight him. Besides, do you remember what happened when me, you, Matt and Kari went into the Digital World to fight him? He nearly killed Matt!"

"But you saved him," the Leader of the Digidestined shot back and decided to exercise his authority for once. "And you'll be there to make sure none of us will be hurt this time. I've made my decision, we are going."

"Tai, let me go and fight alongside TK while the rest of you stay here," Kari offered an alternative idea to help her boyfriend's side of the argument with her brother. The secret couple glanced at each other and decided, without saying a word, that this idea was better than Tai's. "It makes more sense because Gatomon can digivolve in the darkness and her attacks are more affective against evil Digimon than the other Digimon's, except Patamon's of course. Also, there won't be as many targets for him to aim for and it will be easier for TK to keep me safe."

"We can try that if my plan fails," Tai offered a slight compromise but refused to budge on his overall stance. "But we have to try my idea now because it is the last chance we have."

The Digidestined and Digimon entered an awkward silence. They glanced at each other to try and gauge one another's feelings about the situation to help them decided what side of the argument they should take. Eventually it was Matt who was the first to pull himself to his feet and walk over to Tai. One by one the rest of the Digidestined and Digimon stood up and joined them by the computer.

A look of horror formed across TK's, Kari's, Patamon's and Gatomon's faces as they realised what was going to happen. They all knew this could quickly turn into a slaughterhouse because most of the group had no idea what was going to happen.

Kari slid her right hand down TK's arm and clasped his hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly as she stood up and glanced at all her friend's. TK stood up next to her and gave her a questioning look.

"What ever happens won't be your fault, TK. Just remember that." She gazed back into his sapphire eyes before turning to the others and telling everyone her thoughts. "I don't think I'll be able to forgive you for this, Tai. This is going to go horribly wrong."

"Izzy has already selected a digital gate in one of the last areas not affected by the darkness," Tai announced, ignoring his younger sister's comments. He pulled his digivice off his belt and held it up to the monitor.

The others mimicked the same gesture, lifting their digivices and holding them up to the screen. TK and Kari were the last ones to do so, reluctantly pointing their gadgets at Izzy's computer. They were using his desktop computer instead of his usual laptop, which was in a bag on the genius' back.

"Digiport open!" Davis gave the command to his blue and white digivice. A bright white light sprung from the computer and engulfed the Digidestined and their Digimon, transporting them to the other world.

* * *

><p>A black cloud hung ominously over all of File Island, blocking out most of the sunlight and lowering the temperatures of the once paradise like island. The cloud emanated from a large peak at the centre of the land and was the physical incarnation of Neodevimon's darkness covering File Island.<p>

A random grey TV sat in a clearing in the Forest of File Island. The clearing was at the top of a cliff and the sounds of waves smashing into the rocks below could be heard. The usual vibrancy of the forest had been lost after the darkness took over most of the island. All of those Digimon who could fly or swim had long since left to avoid any trouble with Neodevimon. The rest were in hiding.

The TV's screen suddenly lit up and emitted a beam of white light out onto the brown-grey rocky floor of the clearing. It deposited the Digidestined and Digimon in a tangled heap before it died down. The group untangled themselves and got to their feet. They all started surveying their surroundings, taking everything in. Most of their eyes were fix on the giant black cloud.

"Everyone digivolve!" Tai ordered, wanting to be prepared for any potential ambush attack from behind the tall trees of the forest. The thickness of the trees and vegetation were a major concern to him because Neodevimon could hide behind them and only TK, Kari and Ken would know if he was there.

The Digimon all nodded their acknowledgement of the order and moved into a position where they could safely digivolve. The bright light of digivolution erupted from all of the Digidestined's digivices, encasing their partner Digimon.

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!" Agumon's body rapidly expanded into a humanoid dragon as his digivolution started. Armour formed around his limbs, chest and back as a Greymon style metal helmet formed over his head. Huge metallic claws formed at the ends of both of his arms before the digivolution light faded away to reveal his orange colour.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon!" Gabumon's body took the form of a wolf on all fours with large metallic claws at the end of each limb. Golden wings protruded out from the wolf's back and became tipped by blades. Missile launchers formed at their bases as a blade formed at the end of his tail. The white light died down to reveal Metalgarurumon's metallic blue and gold colour.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon! Angemon digivolve to Magnaangemon." Now, in the place where Patamon once stood, there was a tall, eight winged angel in nearly all white robes. He wore a purple helmet that covered his eyes, a purple beam shield that covered his left arm and wielded Excalibur, a purple energy sword, on his right wrist.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!" The cat Digimon's body grew rapidly and took on a feminine human form. Eight white wings spread out from her back as a grey helmet materialised and covered her eyes. Tight white clothes formed around her body as her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. The angel Digimon hovered in the air in all her glory.

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Exveemon …"

"Stingmon …"

"DNA digivolve to Paildramon! Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon mode changed to Imperialdramon fighter mode!"

A large humanoid Digimon with large red wings, a blue tail and black and gold armour formed in the light of digivolution and stood in the palace where both Veemon and Wormmon were mere seconds ago.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!" Hawkmon flew up into the air as his body and wings grew in size. Two large grey horns protruded out of his white feathered head and the claws on his feet took a more vicious shape. The light faded away, showing the red and white plumage of the giant bird Digimon.

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!" Armadillomon's body rapidly expanded and began taking the form of a metal plated dinosaur. He had large spikes along his spine and sides as well as a large club at the end of his tail.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" Biyomon's pink body expanded into a large humanoid bird with two large wings protruding from her back. Her claws were sharp and looked as if they could puncture anything. The digivolution light died down to reveal her crimson red colour.

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!" Gomamon transformed into a large turtle-like Digimon with a giant metal hammer. He had a large horn protruding from the centre of his head and two large walrus-like tusks coming from his mouth. The light died down to reveal Zudomon's green shell on his back and that his skin was a blue-grey colour.

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!" Palmon's body grew into a female human's but with four large leaves coming out of her back. These leaves acted as wings that allowed her to fly. A tight pink dress formed around her body as green boots formed on her feet and a pink petal-like helmet formed on her head.

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!" Tentomon grew into a large beetle-like Digimon with a large horn protruding out of the centre of his head. He had six long limbs and the shell on his back hid his many wings. The digivolution light died down to reveal his red exoskeleton.

All the Digimon took up fighting stances as they expected an attack at any moment. The Digimon that could fly all took to the air, looking out over the forest in case Neodevimon was coming towards them. Ankylomon and Zudomon, the two Digimon who couldn't fly, formed a barrier between the Digidestined and anyone coming down a path that led into the forest.

"Neodevimon is already here!" TK and Kari yelled together as a mixture of panic and horror formed across their faces. Their sixth sense that allowed them to find evil was telling them Neodevimon was close and probably waiting for them. They gripped each other's hand tightly as they prepared themselves to run to safety at the first sign of danger.

A large black ghost-like claw shot out of the ground and lifted the TV the Digidestined had just come through into the air. The claw was the same shape as Neodevimon's claw and it crushed TV, shattering it into data.

"Izzy, find us a route out of here!" Tai ordered as the group backed away from the claw, which was now sinking down into the ground. The claw disappeared, leaving the Digidestined and Digimon wondering where it was going to strike next.

"Right," Izzy nodded, pulling his yellow and white laptop out of his bag so he could start the computer up.

The claw suddenly rose out of the ground again, knocking over Joe and Mimi as it clasped Izzy. It smashed straight through his laptop and then pierced into the genius' chest. The red haired teen screamed in pain as the claws ripped straight through him before disappearing again. Izzy's body dropped lifelessly to the ground with a sickening thud and a pool of blood quickly formed around him.

"Izzy!" Mimi, along with several other Digidestined, screamed her friend's name. The teen girl pulled herself over to her fallen friend and her eyes opened wide in horror as she saw the holes in his body. Tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes as she slid her arms under his body and brought Izzy's head to her chest.

Joe quickly pulled himself over to his friends and placed his fingers on Izzy's wrist to look for a pulse. His facial expressions turned dark, telling the group that Izzy was dead. Joe couldn't even attempt to revive him due to the giant holes straight through his chest. Mimi just knelt there crying as she cradled her dead friend, wishing this wasn't true.

Everyone appeared shocked and stood still with their eyes wide open. Neodevimon took the opportunity this gave him and used the same attack again. His claw rose out of the ground under Zudomon and punctured the giant Digimon's skin. The turtle-like Digimon roared in pain before he shattered into data.

"Zudomon!" Several Digimon and Digidestined screamed in horror as the claw sunk back into the ground. It suddenly sprung back out under Ankylomon with the same result. Even Ankylomon's armour wasn't strong enough to protect him against the attack as he was murdered too.

"Stun claw!" Neodevimon's twisted, evil voice echoed through the forest as a large amount of dark energy in the shape of his claw cascaded out of the trees and straight at Metalgarurumon. The attack struck the mega Digimon head on and knocked him to the floor.

"Metalgarurumon!" Matt screamed his Digimon partner's name as he watched the mega Digimon smash hard into the ground. Matt and Sora both sprinted hand in hand over to the fallen Digimon as he reverted back to his rookie form.

Another ghost-like claw launched out of the forest from a different point this time. The dark energy cascaded towards Wargreymon, who had to barrel roll over the attack to avoid it. The attack smashed into the much larger target of Megakabuterimon, who was still stunned after seeing Izzy die. The big red bug Digimon didn't have a chance after the attack struck his head, deleting him instantly.

The ranks of the humans and Digimon suddenly split up as they all moved away from each other to try and get to a safe distance. Another claw shot out of the ground under the Digidestined as they spilt up. The claw lifted Cody into the air and all five serrated metal blades punctured through his body, coming out on the other side covered in blood.

"Cody!" TK screamed his friend's name as he turned around and sprinted hand in hand with Kari to his DNA digivolution partner.

Both of them arrived at the fallen boy who was now lying motionless in a large pool of blood. They were joined by Ken and Yolei, who were also holding onto each other's hands as tightly as possible. The group knelt down and inspected their friend's wounds, seeing if there was anything they could do. Expressions that crossed between horror, sadness and guilt all formed on their faces as they realised there was nothing they could do for him.

The dark ghost-like energy launched out of the forest again, travelling straight at Aquilamon. The champion Digimon didn't have a chance against the attack when it struck him. He screamed in agony before his body shattered into data.

It was then Neodevimon showed himself and flew straight at the chosen Digimon. The devil Digimon had two torn red wings protruding from his back, sharp metal claws, grey skin and a mask that concealed his powers. The demon stretched out his right claw in front of him as he prepared to attack.

"Guilty claw!" He bellowed as he clasped his claw around a helpless Lillymon. He flew straight between the chosen Digimon who were helpless and unable to do anything while their comrade was in his clutches. Lillymon cried out in pain as the metal tipped claws ripped through her body. The ultimate Digimon was deleted instantly, putting her out of the agony the demon was causing.

The chosen Digimon all launched their attacks in the direction of their aggressor but they missed as he barrel rolled to his left and launched another cloud of dark energy. The stun claw attack cascaded towards TK, Kari, Yolei and Ken, who were still kneeling over Cody's body.

"RUN!" TK yelled his orders as he and Kari got to their feet and ran away from the attack. They kept a tight grip on each other's hands as they heard the attack smash into the ground behind them. There was a massive explosion that sent shockwaves and debris up into the air. The shockwaves caught both TK and Kari, throwing them up into the air too.

The two teens were thrown three metres into the air and over twenty metres across the ground. They watched in horror as they saw the same shockwave that was currently carrying them carrying both Ken and Yolei up into the air and over the edge of the near by cliff, dropping their friends over fifty metres to the rocky beach below.

TK and Kari landed hard, bouncing off the rigid rocky ground several times before they skidded to a halt. They hadn't broken the contact between their hands and the couple squeezed each other's hand to let them know they were still alive. Both of them gingerly picked themselves off the ground and looked over one another. Their eyes opened wide in a mixture of shock and horror as their minds registered each other's injuries.

TK's golden blonde hair was quickly turning a crimson red and blood poured down his face as a result of cuts to his head and face. His green shirt had been completely ripped away on a rock he had landed on and his back, chest and right arm were badly grazed with several deep gashes. His blood flowed out of several particularly deep cuts across his chest and stomach, which had been caused by some of the debris striking him. His knees were also badly grazed and a large cut travelled up the outside of his right leg.

Kari also had blood running down her face from the grazes and cuts to her head. Her pink spaghetti strapped top and bra had been completely ripped off her by the same rock that had shredded TK's shirt and it had exposed her back to another rock and the flying debris. That had resulted the brunette's back being badly grazed and cut up, allowing blood to flow freely from her body. Unlike TK, her front had only a few minor scratches but her legs weren't so lucky. Kari had a deep gash and several smaller ones running up the outside of her left leg as well as grazes on her knees and right calf.

The couple quickly got to their knees and TK pulled Kari into a tight hug. He had realised his girlfriend's shirt had been destroyed, meaning her ample sized breasts were now exposed and it was the first thing he thought of that could hide them from the world. Kari smiled gratefully at her boyfriend before closing the distance between their faces. Their eyes closed and their mouths opened as they gave up caring about keeping their relationship a secret. All that matter now was that they both got out of there alive.

The couple pushed their lips against each other's, savouring the moment as they were happy to still be alive. They quickly pulled away from one another as reality sunk in again. Their eyes opened and fix on each other. They quickly brought their spare hand to one another's faces to try and wipe the blood away.

Neodevimon looped out of the way of another round of attacks and was diving straight at Angewomon. He had his claw stretched out in front of him as he prepared to murder the angel Digimon. Angewomon just managed to avoid the attack, leaving Neodevimon to fly straight through the centre of the chosen Digimon.

Imperialdramon saw this as his chance to get a shot on target and fired his positron laser at the devil. Neodevimon saw the helix beam attack coming and dived down and away from it, leaving Imperialdramon staring in horror at the direction of his attack. He was forced to watch as the beam struck Garudamon, instantly deleting her.

Neodevimon took full advantage of the shock the Digimon were now in after watching the mistake by one of their comrades. He first launched two stun claw attacks at the Digidestined before spinning around and swooping for Imperialdramon. The devil's claw pierced into the humanoid dragon's body, making him roar in agony before he reverted back to Veemon and Wormmon.

The ghost-like stun claw attacks found their mark at the same time. The first hit Mimi dead on as she refused to move away from Izzy. The attack exploded on impact, instantly killing her. The shockwaves and debris from the same attack had collected Joe, who was thrown over twenty metres upwards into the air. He came back down to the ground with a sickening thud. The oldest Digidestined lay there, motionless in a growing puddle of his own blood.

The second attack cascaded towards Gabumon, Sora and Matt. Matt quickly scooped Gabumon up in his arms as he and Sora tried to run to safety. The attack exploded on contact with the ground, throwing Matt, Sora and the still unconscious Gabumon several metres into the air in the same way the attack had previously done to TK and Kari.

Tai and Davis watched as their friends came sliding to a halt on an extremely jagged piece of the rocky ground near to where they were in cover. The two teens sprinted out to help, noticing how bad their comrade's injuries were. Matt's and Sora's clothes were torn to pieces by the rocks, exposing their skin to the unforgiving surface. They had several deep cuts all over their bodies and many more grazes that were all leaking crimson blood.

Davis and Tai skidded to a halt next to their friends and helped them to their knees and then to their feet. Sora had a lot of blood pouring out of an extremely deep gash on her back as well as grazes across her exposed chest, stomach and knees. Matt's blood was flowing down his face from a nasty wound to his head. His right arm was broken from the way Gabumon landed on it and he also had several bad cuts on his chest, back and legs.

Neodevimon clasped a stunned Angewomon in his right claw but instead of killing her, he threw the female angel straight at Magnaangemon. The two angels collided hard, sending them both spiralling to the ground. The devil then spun quickly and fired red beams straight at Wargreymon from the spheres on his mask.

The mega Digimon found himself becoming inexplicably tired and slow. He realised it was Neodevimon's deep sorrow attack and he knew what was going to happen next. His eyelids started dropping before he reverted back to Agumon. The rookie Digimon ended up in a constant nightmare before his body hit the ground, bouncing several times off the cold surface.

Neodevimon turned to Tai and the group around him. A black aura formed around his right claw as he drew it back before thrusting it forwards at full force. The dark energy took the shape of his claw as it cascaded towards the Digidestined.

Tai scooped up Gabumon before he, Matt, Sora and Davis tried to run to safety or at least put some distance between them and the attack coming their way. The dark energy exploded on contact with the ground, sending out more shockwaves and debris that collected the Digidestined.

The shockwaves carried the teenagers into the air, scattering them across the battlefield. They all landed hard on the rocky surface. Matt's and Sora's wounds were made worse as they bounced across the rough ground, which cut their skin further. Tai and Davis were now also grazed, cut and bruised, as their clothes had been torn up by the rocky terrain.

TK and Kari watched in horror as their friends and brothers narrowly escaped the attack. The couple pulled themselves to their feet and started running over to where Matt and Tai had landed. They were running hand in hand and no longer cared if their top halves were exposed because their friends were in much worse condition.

The couple then realised Neodevimon had spotted them and he was now diving straight towards them. Their eyes opened wide in panic as they realised the demon was coming at them far too quickly for them to get out of the way. TK spun Kari so his body was between her and his nemesis. He stood there as he heard her scream in horror, hoping his body would protect his love.

The metal tip of Neodevimon's middle finger ripped through TK's back and came out through his stomach as the devil slammed his claw into the blonde teen. The tip, now covered in TK's blood, then tore through Kari's stomach and punctured out of her back, leaving both the teenagers impaled on the serrated metal. Blood flowed freely from the massive injuries as their legs fell limp.

Blood started to leak out of the couple's mouths as they made eye contact in their dying seconds. TK and Kari mouthed the words 'I love you' before slowly moving their heads together. They closed their eyes and placed their lips against one another's for the last time in a symbol of their love before everything went black.

* * *

><p>The computer screen lit up and emitted a white light out across Izzy's bedroom. The bright light of inter-dimensional travel placed its contents in a tangled heap on the sky blue carpet.<p>

The group all screamed in agony as they untangled their broken bodies from each other. Tai, Davis, Matt and Sora all pulled themselves out of the pile and separated the unconscious bodies of Veemon, Wormmon, Agumon and Gabumon from one another. The teenagers were no longer able to hold their tears back as reality sunk in. All their friends were dead.

Magnaangemon and Angewomon had managed to recover from the loss of their partners and returned to the battle. For awhile the angel Digimon looked as if they could beat Neodevimon but eventually Angewomon was killed by the devil's guilty claw attack. That was when Magnaangemon repeated his fate of five years ago and used up all of his energy to kill Neodevimon and save the remaining Digidestined and Digimon.

Sora curdled up on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she did so. She buried her face between her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. The teen girl was in a lot of pain from the deep cuts across her back, stomach and legs. She felt as if her entire body was bruised and grazed but that wasn't the worst pain. The worst pain came from knowing most of her friends, including Biyomon, were now dead.

Davis had tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood from the deep cuts on his head that had resulted from the broken glass of his goggles. They had shattered after Neodevimon tried to attack him again just after TK and Kari had died. The blast from the attack flung debris at him, smashing the lenses and forcing the shattered glass into his head. The skin of his knees and arms was completely shredded too from the blasts knocking him across the sandstone surface. The teen boy's back had faired no better and had deep gashes that travelled in several directions. All Davis could do was place his face in his palms and cry.

Matt sat there saying TK's name over and over as his tears poured down his face. The blonde teen was clutching his broken right arm as blood flowed freely from cuts and grazes all over his battered body. The worst of all of them was a deep gash in his skull that had turned his golden blonde hair to a crimson red and covered his face in blood.

Tai sat there rocking back and forth. Guilt was etched across his face as he felt responsible for all that had just happened. He didn't care about all the cuts, bruises, grazes and what felt like broken ribs. All he could think about, as his tears rolled freely down his face, was that he was responsible for the death of his sister and his friends. "This is all my fault. I got them all killed."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry guys. You will probably hate me for writing that. It is the alternative ending to Better the Devil You Know where TK doesn't succeed and that means some of them were always going to die, unfortunately. Having said that, I still couldn't bring myself to kill all of them off and I still had the Digidestined "win" in the end.<p>

If you want a happy ending then you should probably go and read Better the Devil You Know. It will probably explain a few things in this one-shot too. For example, how TK and Kari became a couple and why they chose to keep their relationship a secret.

I will appreciate any of your views on this fic. Just let me know what they are by clicking the review button below. Thanks in advance =D


End file.
